runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Grew/Dialogue
Before Watchtower quest (The ogre has nothing to say at the moment...) During Watchtower quest * Grew: What do you want tiny morsel ? * Grew: You would look good on my plate * Player: I want to enter the city of ogres * Grew: Perhaps I should eat you instead ? ** Don't eat me, I can help you *** Player: Don't eat me, I can help you *** Grew: What can a morsel like you do for me ? *** Player: I am a mighty adventurer *** Player: Slayer of monsters and user of magic powers *** Grew: Well well, perhaps the morsel can help after all... *** Grew: If you think you're tough *** Grew: Find Gorad my enemy in the south east settlement *** Grew: And knock one of his teeth out! *** Grew: Heheheheh! *** (Quest checkpoint) ** You will have to kill me first *** Player: You will have to kill me first *** Grew: That can be arranged - guards!! *** {Grew summons an Ogre} *** (You are under attack!) After accepting to get the tooth but not having obtained it * Grew: The morsel is back * Grew: Does it have our tooth for us ? * Player: Err, I don't have it * Grew: Morsel, you dare to return without the tooth! * Grew: Either you are a fool, or want to be eaten! After accepting to get the tooth, having it in inventory * Grew: The morsel is back * Grew: Does it have our tooth for us ? * Player: I have it * Grew: It's got it, good good * Grew: That should annoy gorad wonderfully * Grew: Heheheheh! * Grew: Heres a token of my gratitude * Grew: Some old gem I stole from Gorad... * Grew: And an old part of a statue * Grew: Heheheheh! * (The ogre hands you a large crystal) * {Player receives a Powering crystal1} * (The ogre gives you part of a statue) * {Player receives a piece of the Ogre relic} After the player has given the tooth * Grew: What are you doing here morsel ? ** Can I do anything else for you ? *** Player: Can I do anything else for you ? *** Grew: I have nothing left for you but the cooking pot! ** I've lost the relic part you gave me *** Player: I've lost the relic part you gave me *** has it in inventory *** Grew: You lie to me morsel! *** does not have it *** Grew: Stupid morsel, I have another *** Grew: Take it and go now before I lose my temper *** {Player receives another piece of the Ogre relic} ** I've lost the crystal you gave me *** Player: I've lost the crystal you gave me *** has it in inventory *** Grew: How dare you lie to me Morsel! *** Grew: I will finish you now! *** does not have it *** Grew: I suppose you want another ? *** Grew: I suppose just this once I could give you my copy... *** {Player receives another Powering crystal1} After Watchtower quest (The ogre is not interested in you anymore) Category:Watchtower Category:Quest dialogues